The Stilinski Twins
by MinnieMatthews
Summary: This is a Teen Wolf AU where Stiles has a twin sister named Hope who is right by his and Scott's side throughout their entire werewolf hijinks.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is the property of Jeff Davis and MTV. If I owned them Erica, Boyd and Allison would still be alive and Derek would win more fights. That is all. **

**Chapter One**

"Stiles!" Scott yelled, "What the hell are you doing?"

"You weren't answering your phone." Stiles said as he dangled upside down from the roof in front of Scott who was standing on his front porch with a baseball bat in hand. "Why do you have a bat?"

"I thought you were a predator." Scott said.

"Nope, just an idiot," said Hope, Stile's twin sister, as she walked up to the porch. "A trait we thankfully didn't share."

It was one of the few traits they didn't have common because Hope was a feminine double of her brother. They shared the same brown eyes, upturned nose and dark hair; hers was just a lot longer and thicker. They also shared the same quirk for listening in on their dad's phone calls, which was why they were there tonight.

"Listen I know it's late, but you got to hear this." Stiles said. "Dispatched called-"

"They're bringing in every officer from the Beacon Department-" Hope interrupted, as was the twins way when they were excited. Sharing a womb somehow equaled sharing sentences in the Stilinski twins mind.

"And even the state police." Stiles added excitedly.

"For what?" Scott asked.

"That's the best part," Stiles said as he got down from the roof. "Two joggers found a body in the woods."

"A dead body?" Scott asked.

"No," Stiles deadpanned. "A body of water?"

"Duh, dumbass. " Hope said at the same time. "A dead body."

Scott's eyebrows shot up. "You mean like murdered?"

"Nobody knows yet." Hope said, unable to keep the excitement from her voice.

"All we know is that it was a girl, probably in her 20s." Stiles added, equally excited.

"Hold on, if they found the body, then what are they looking for?"

"That's the best part," Hope revved her brows. "They only found half."

"Dude!" Scott gasped.

"I know. We're so going." Stiles said.

Not needing to be told twice, the threesome hurried over to Stiles blue Jeep. In less than fifteen minutes they were at the edge of the woods, standing in front of the dark tree filled lot, with one flashlight between three of them.

"Are we seriously doing this?" Scott asked.

"You're are the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town," Hope pointed out.

"I don't know guys," Scott hedged. "I was trying to get a goodnight's sleep before practice tomorrow."

"Right, 'cause sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort," Hope teased.

Scott shot her a disgruntle look. "I'm playing this year. First line."

"Everyone should have a dream," Stiles joked. "Even a pathetically unrealistic one."

Scott gave his friend a lit shove in the arm, causing the uncoordinated boy to fall over. Hope busted out laughing as Stiles struggled to his feet. "Hey!"

"Spaz," Hope teased, as she offered her older brother a hand up.

As one the trio started off into the woods. Stiles cast the light around them nervously as they made their way through the woods.

"So," Scott said nervously as he looked around. "Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?"

"Huh!" Shared a confused looked with his twin. "I didn't think of that."

"And, what if the killer is still out here too." Scott asked Stiles who stared back at him awkwardly.

"Also something I didn't think about."

"It's comforting to know you've planned this out with your usual attention to detail." Scott said much to Hopes amusement.

"I know," Stiles laughed. "Come on. Let's check up here."

Stiles took off up a hill, leaving Hope and Scott little choice put to follow the exuberant boy. By the time they made it up the small hill, Scott's breathing had become a bit shallow.

"Maybe," Scott panted. "The severe asthmatic should be holding the flashlight, huh?"

"But then we would be going real slow," Hope teased. "So slow that the dead body would get up and walk away."

Before Scott could reply, the trio spotted lights coming towards them from the opposite direction. As one, they dropped to the ground and out of eyesight.

"We got to get out of here," Hope whispered after a few seconds.

The guys agreed and the three of them rose and took off back towards the way they had come. Unfortunately for them, the search party was heading in a similar direction, causing the trio to run right back into the very people they were trying to get away from. The friends split up when the group of officers turned in their direction, and pointed their flashlight where they'd been standing only seconds before. Hope always the quickest of the trio, made her way up a tree, climbing the trunk as fast as she could.

"Freeze." An officer yelled. "We know you're out there."

Always the stand up guy, Stiles moved from his hiding place behind a tree, putting all the attention on himself and not his sister and best friend.

"Hold on, hold on." Sheriff Stilinski sighed heavily. "This little delinquent belongs to me." Hope heart started to go up faster, her father was there. If he found out she was there he would give her money from grades from last year.

"Hey dad," Stiles said nervously. "How you doing?"

"So have you been listening in to all of my phone calls?"

"No…not the boring ones.''

_Boring phone calls,_ Hope thought, _he was a police office there wasn't a lot of boring calls._

"Now, where are your usual partners in crime?" Sheriff Stilinski asked.

Hope leaned back against the tree, trying to make herself as small as possible, all the while threatening her twins life in her head. If he ratted her out, he was as good as dead.

"Who Hope and Scott?"

"Do you have any other friends?"

"Not out here. In the woods," he gestured around spastically. "Where we don't belong. Nope. Not at all. Sure don't sir."

"Really?" Sheriff Stilinski bypassed Stiles and walked a few feet in the direction Stiles had come from, waving the flashlight around as he did so. "Scott? Hope? Are you at there?"

"Dad I told you it's just me."

Sheriff Stilinski moved the light around a bit more, before turning back to Stiles. "Well young man. I'm going to walk you back to your car and you and I are gonna have a conversation about something called invasion of privacy."

They waited a few minutes before coming out of their hiding spots. Hope from out of the tree, and Scott from behind a different one.

"How the hell did you get up there?" Scott asked.

"A combination of gymnastics and a brother who likes to climb trees." Hope took her phone out of her pocket, then turned on the flashlight app. It wasn't much light but it was all they had. "Come on, we got to go home now."

"Wait," Scott took out his inhaler and gave it a shake. He took a quick hit off his medicine then let out a relieved sigh. "Okay. Lead on."

Even though they'd grown up playing in the preserve as kids, trying to find a different way out in the dark wasn't as easy as she'd thought it be. The more they walked, the scarier it became. Suddenly, out of nowhere a group of deers dashed in front of them. Startled, Scott grabbed hold of Hope and pulled her out of the way of the frantic animals. His quick action more than likely saved her life, but it also caused her to drop her cell phone, and their only source of light, at the same time.

"Crap," Hope shouted as she dropped to the ground. "I can't find my phone."

"I lost my inhaler too."

"Ah shit. My dad is going to kill me."

"Here," Scott took out his phone. They used the light from his screen to search the ground. Unfortunately though, they didn't find either objects, instead they found the top half of a female's body.

Hope screamed at the top of her lungs, and grabbed hold of Scott. The two stumbled back, lost their footing and tumbled backwards. Hope lost her grip on Scott as they rolled down the hill. Thankfully it was a very big drop, leaving Hope's ego bruised more than anything else. She couldn't believe how girly she'd been. Yelling like that over a corps. Irritated at herself, she set up, wincing a bit at the ache in her body.

"That was a very Stilinski like exit." Scott teased, as he offered her his hand to help her up.

"What can I say? Clumsiness is in our DNA." Hope took his hand and stood. She was just about to crack another joke when she spotted something glowing red from behind her friend. "Scott?"

"Yeah?"

"What is that?"

Scott turned around seconds before a wolf stalked out from the dark directly towards the scared duo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is the property of Jeff Davis and MTV. If I owned them Erica, Boyd and Allison would still be alive and Derek would win more fights. That is all. **

**Chapter Two**

The wolf started to run over to Hope and as stupid as it was, the only thing she could think besides _"no, no, no_" was "_I'm going to die a virgin. I'm going to die a virgin."_ The two warring thoughts held her in place were she stood. Thankfully Scott wasn't struck dumb like she was and moved into action. He pushed himself in front of Hope and knocked her backwards into one of the many trees surrounding them. The movement made little difference to the wolf who simply changed his direction and dashed past Scott and over to Hope who was laying at the base of a tree.

Hope scrambled backwards but her attempts were blocked by the tree at her back. That didn't stop the other girl from putting up the only defense she could. She held her hands up in front of her face and kicked out with her feet while screaming at the top of her lungs, but her puny kicks were no match for the sharp claws and teeth of the wolf, who charged on despite her feeble attempts and sunk his teeth into the flesh of her side. Her screams of terror turned to screams of pain.

"Hope," Scott cried out as he lunged for the wolf.

"No Scott, run," She didn't want him to get hurt too. He still had a chance. One of them had to survive. Her brother wouldn't survive if both of them died.

Her plea went unanswered as the wolf turned from her and attacked Scott. The screams that poured from his mouth was a sound like nothing she ever heard before. It was also the last thing she heard before she blacked out.

Hope woke up to the sound of Buffy The Vampire Slayer theme song playing on her phone. She opened her eyes and peered around her bedroom. She was safe and sound at home which meant everything she thought had happened, hadn't. It had just been a dream. The scariest dream ever, but thankfully just a dream. With a happy sigh, she closed her eyes and snuggled back into her pillow only to be disturbed again by the same persisting ring tone that signaled her best friend was calling. Grumbling under her breath, she reached out blindly and grabbed her cell phone from off the nightstand. "What!"

"Wake up Sleepy Beauty." Lydia greeted cheerfully, clearly in a good mood.

"What do you want Lyd?"

"Wow, did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" Lydia joked.

"Sleepy Beauty fell asleep on her back in the middle of the bed, so there would not be a 'wrong side' of the bed for her to wake up to."

"Thanks for the random and uninteresting fairy tale lesson, Wikipedia."

"Here to help."

"Speaking of helping. How are you feeling? Please tell me that the bite didn't get infected."

Hope set straight up in bed. "What bite?"

"The dog bite. Hello."

"Dog…bite…" Hope scrambled from her bed and raced over to the full-length mirror hanging on the back of her bedroom door. She turned to her side and pulled up the unfamiliar tank top and stared in horror at the perfectly symmetric bite mark on her side. "Oh my god! It wasn't a dream."

"More like a nightmare. When Stiles showed up last night with you and Scott I almost died."

"You almost died! We almost died. Wait…why didn't we die?"

"Because in another life I was Florence Nightingale. Plus by the time Stiles got you two to my house the bite mark had stopped bleeding. I still suggested that you two should be taken to the hospital but Scott vetoed that right quick. Apparently his mother is scarier than dying from rabies."

"Scott is okay," she asked shakily as she stared at the already healing mark on her side in shock. "

"He was when he left here. You were the only one still out, although you did wake up long enough to help me change your clothes. I gave you a pair of my pj's and took your clothes to wash, but I threw them away after you left."

"Couldn't get the blood out?"

"Didn't even try."

"Then why did you throw them out?"

"Cause they were ugly and I'm your best friend. Best friends don't let their friends dress like circus clowns."

"I hate you."

"Love you too doll. You up for school then today."

"Apparently," Hope poked around at her wound. "My side doesn't hurt that much and even if it did, it isn't as if I could use it as an excuse with my Dad without giving him reason to ground me until I'm thirty."

"Good point. I'll be by in forty to pick you up."

"Sounds good."

"See you then." Lydia said before hanging up.

Hope gave her side a final look before heading over to her closet and pulling out a blue and white flower printed shirt, blue pants, and a small jacket. She quickly got dress then headed to her brothers room where she found her twin still asleep on his bed snoring like a bear.

Smiling, Hope sat down next to him on the bed. She grabbed a pillow from off the floor and gave her brother a loving whack. "Stiles. Stiles waked up."

"What do you want Hope?" Stiles croaked from under the pillow.

"You need to get ready for school."

"You know how I get ready for school. When Lydia honks her horn I get up. Why do you try to change my ways?" Stiles moaned as he rolled over.

"Fine see if I care if you're late for school on your first day."

"You care. You care."

"Barely."

Stiles let out a jaw cracking yawn and sat up. "How you feeling?"

"Surprisingly…okay."

"Good. I was so freaking scared last night."

"How did you find us?"

"I double backed after dad dropped me off at my car and stumbled across Scott carrying you. He was bleeding. You were passed out and bleeding and I was practically pissing myself. It wasn't pretty."

"I bet."

"But you're okay right?" Stiles reached out and grabbed his sister's hand.

"I'm fine," she smiled. "You and Scott saved me. You're my heroes."

"Just call me Batman."

"Does that make Scott Robin?" Hope tilted her head to the side. "Or is he Catwoman."

"We're not gay. Stop trying to make us gay."

"Pity," Hope went to leave, but paused to ask. "Did Scott tell you what happened with the wolf?"

"You mean the dog."

"No," she spoke slowly so her idiot brother could understand. "I mean the wolf that decided to make me and Scott his chew toy."

"Dog."

"Wolf."

"Dog."

"I think I know what bit me, Stiles."

"Well you're wrong. California doesn't have wolves. Not in like 60 years."

"Well someone should have told that to the wolf."

"Dog."

Irritated, Hope smacked her brother on his arm, before storming from the room. She knew what she saw. She knew what she heard. She knew what she felt, yet somehow she knew that there was only one other person who would believe her. She had to talk to Scott.


End file.
